Date Night
by WingedGift
Summary: Iggy is out on a date and Fang is forced to come along as the third wheel. Fang was content with staying in the shadows, away from anyone's veiw. That was until one fisty chick wisks the half avian away from the bar and onto the dance floor. He never thought a game of cat and mouse could be this much fun. FangXOC IggyXOC and mentions of DylanXMax
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: have not read NEVERMORE, so anything in that bock has not happened. There is no Max had chosen Dylan and Fang had gotten over it pretty well. **

The club was loud, strobe lights of different colors flashed against the dance floor as couples moved insync with one another. One particular couple was being watched from afar by a pair of dark brown eyes. A familiar, blind, half avian – half human boy had his arms around a girl the same age as he, holding her tightly as they danced. The once scrawny fifteen year old boy was now a fully grown twenty-three year old man. His now muscular frame stood tall at 6'3; he had lost all baby fat in his cheeks, and the features in his face had sharpened with age. Muscular arms held onto the brown hair beauty, her caramel eyes were filled with love as she looked up at him; he couldn't see her smile, but he could feel her gaze on him. He smiled back at her, his eyes mirrored the same emotion that shown in her eyes, and they continued to dance together; he bent down to whisper something into his girlfriend's ear, she blushed but still laughed in reply.

Fang watched the couple from his hiding place; the darkness of the bar helped him blend into the back ground. The half avian was sporting a black leather jacket, a white wife beater underneath it. His torn blue jeans were loose fit, hanging low on his hips. He was happy for his best friend; Iggy had finally settled down, which was all that he had wanted. Fang took a sip from his brandy; in all truth he hated dancing. Max had insisted that he would go with the couple to make sure they didn't get into any _trouble_; the flock still lives together despite their age. Dylan had managed to stop Max's rant on what Iggy was _not_ allowed to do on his date. O_nce a leader always a leader. _ Fang on the other hand didn't give two shits; the couple could do whatever the hell they wanted to, as long as he didn't see it. He sipped his drink and watched as the couple slipped out of sight, he couldn't help but smile. Kara, Iggy's girlfriend, reminded Fang of Angel; sweat, innocent, and daring. Whenever the couple was to go on a date, they were forced to have a chaperon; just in case something was to attack Iggy, someone would be on the side lines to help protect Kara. Fang has known Kara long enough to know, although she was shy, she knew how to kick some serious ass.

The dark haired man looked at his watch and made note of the time; he would give them two hours. His eyes scanned the room for any potential danger. He knew the odds of anyone coming to attack the full grown avian men would be slim, but it did pass the time. Fang listened to the music that pulsed through the club as he gazed around the building; although he loathed the fact that he was stuck here, he had to admit, the club sure did play good music. The sounds of Hollywood Undead vibrated through Fangs body. He was busy listening to the particular song when someone grabbed his wrist. Fang placed his drink down swiftly, he was about to twist the arm behind its owners back when he got a look at their face. Shock froze him in place, his eyes wide as he got a look at his 'attacker'.

Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth. Her olive skin matched his perfectly, he mussed as he looked at the hand that was wrapped around his wrist. Before he could stop her, he found himself on the dance floor. He felt crowded in as the humans on the floor hovered around him; he hated it. Fang started to pull away from her; he knew there was no danger, but better safe than sorry… Who the hell was he trying to convince? It was simple: Fang. Does. Not. Dance. He started to slip away from the girls grasp when she gripped him harder, pulling herself closer to him to where their chests were touching. Fang raised an eyebrow at the strange girl's boldness.

''I have watched you stand there for over an hour doing absolutely nothing. Now I don't know who has stuck a stick up your ass, but this is a club, for tonight you are going to forget about her and have some fun.'' She demanded. The corner of Fangs lips twitched, the girl was too amusing.

''You have been watching me?'' his deep voice was laced with evident mirth; he spoke quietly, but she was close enough to here every word he had said. She scoffed and glared at him, the pink color in her checks told him everything. He lent down closer to her, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

''What made you think that there was a girl on my mind?'' He whispered. She scoffed but lent into his lean body; his large hands rested on her waist. ''What do you know, I could be running for the other team.'' It was an asshole move, but he couldn't help but tease her. He pulled back and released his grip on her waist, searching for her reaction. Her deep mahogany hair fell in front of her face as she stared at him with wide eyes, mouth agape.

''You're…? But I didn't think that you- I mean.'' She stuttered, trying to make amends. Fang bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling, though his laughter was evident in his voice.

'' Oh no I'm straight, I'm just simply stating that I _could_ have been. What would you have done if I was?" He asked smoothly. Enjoying the look of rage and annoyance that crossed the strange girl's face; he used her silence to his advantage, turning around to make a brake for it. While the girl was in a state of shock, the half avian easily weaved through the crowed, back to his original spot at the bar. What he thought was a quick getaway, turned into a game of cat and mouse as the girl grabbed ahold of his wrist, _again._

''Hold up jackass, please explain to me why you won't dance with me.'' She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. He raised an eyebrow and actually aloud a smirk to appear on his face. Fang moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist again; she was wearing a black halter top and her back was bare, he could see multiple black ink splotches her back. It was then that he realized that the spots were tattooed into her skin; representing the patters one would find on a cheetahs pelt. _Sexy. _ He brought his lips up to her ear and nipped at the lobe, he smiled when she shivered.

''Don't dance; besides, mom told me not to talk to strangers.'' He whispered before pulling away… again. He had managed to put a good amount of distance between him and the girl before he heard her yell out in frustration. Fang chuckled softly to himself as he waved through the crowd; _the damn girl had pulled us to the middle of the dance floor._ He shook his head and looked at his watch; Iggy and Kara had one hour left… Fang had reached the edge of the dance floor, when a hand had suddenly slipped into his pants pocket. His eyes widened and quickly spun around to face the. . . intruder. Fangs mouth dropped at the sight in front of him.

''Damnit woman! Haven't you ever heard of personal space!?'' he shouted over the loud music, clearly flustered. Her dark eyes gleamed with mischief and Fang swallowed hard. In her hand was his cell phone, he gapped at her.

''Give it back, woman!'' he tried to reach for it, but she had shoved it down her shirt. Most likely into her bra, Fang mussed. He glared at the smirking girl; unlike her, he respected people's personal space.

''Give. It. Back.'' He growled. She seemed to pounder the thought, before shaking her head no.

''I don't take orders, nor do I appreciate being referred to as 'woman'.'' She explained. Fang raised an eyebrow skeptically.

''Oh?'' he asked, she nodded. '' yeah, well, I don't like it when people shove their hands down my pants.'' She just stared at him; he gave her a look, waiting for a reply. Instead she took his phone and unlocked his screen. Fangs eyes widened and blinked at her boldness. After a moment, she gave him his phone. Fang just stared at the cellar device that she placed in his hands; the girl rolled her eyes at him.

''Look at your calendar.'' She demanded, Fang narrowed his eyes, clearly not liking the concept of being ordered around, but did as want she asked of him. He pulled his calendar up onto the front screen of his android, it was listed that he had an even he had to attend to tomorrow. Fang was confused; he didn't have anything planned to tomorrow, curiosity got the best of him and he started to read the details for said event. _Meet me at the café on the corner of Ragen Street and I might just tell you my name. _ Fang snorted loudly.

''Why don't you tell me-'' He looked up to see that she was gone. _Damnit!_ He started to weave through the crowd, looking for her, glaring at anyone who got in his way. While he was searching, a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. For a moment Fang thought it was his mystery girl, but he knew better. The half avian turned to come face to face with Kara; her hair was in disarray and her face was flushed with embarrassment. While one hand was on Fangs shoulder, the other was stretched out behind her; Iggy clutched her hand tightly as he tried to get out of one humans way, his hair had a certain bird-nest quality to it.

''We've been looking for you!'' Iggy shouted over the loud music. Kara removed her hand from Fangs shoulder and nudged Iggy.

''_I _was the one who was doing the looking,'' she teased; Iggy shrugged, but smiled down at his girlfriend. ''Any ways, we have been searching for you for the last fifteen minutes!'' Kara spoke loudly; Fang nodded and the group of three started to make their way out of the crowd.

'' Hey Fang! Did you have fun?'' Iggy asked as they approached the front entrance; Kara held the front door open, pulling Iggy through the front door hastily. Fang shrugged, holding the door open for his best friend's girlfriend; Kara smiled her thanks, shivering in the cold night's air. Iggy pulled her close and started making his way towards their car, still waiting for an answer. A small smile played at the corners of Fangs lips as he thought over his evening spent at the club.

''You have no idea.''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N!**

**Hi everyone! I'm Lexi! Don't worry, your lovely, usual author knows I'm writing this chapter! We're actually writing it together because she's so busy with everything and on top of that, this fanfiction was a gift to me from her, so she thought it be wise if I write with her! {isn't she a doll!?}**

**So enjoy the chapter! :) **

** -Forever and always**

** Your lovely,**

** Lexi**

**(((WARNING: Adult conversations and a VERY perverted flock, you have been warned))) **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(Opposed to the first chapter, this has been written in first person.)**

"Wait . . . so let me get this straight. You met a smoking' girl, she gave you a time and date, but you aren't going to meet her?" Iggy questioned as he set the kitchen table for dinner. Before I could answer, Gazzy cut in.

"Are you insane?! She teased you and you teased back! From what you tell us she's the hottest girl on the planet and right up your ally!" She _was_ right up my alley; but was it worth the risk? Iggy taped Gazzy and said softly-but still loud enough to be heard: "I wonder how many tattoos she had."

"Five," I said without a thought. When I saw the smiles I quickly added "Uhh. . . I think, I don't really. . . remember. . ." I scratched the back of my neck and continued to cook the pasta. To be truthfully honest, I remembered every little detail of tonight; of her. From her black, high waisted shorts, that cupped her perfect ass, to her black tank top with the low back, and those damn tattoos.

The cheetah-like black spots lining her shoulders and spine; _I wonder where they end,_ I mussed. The cute, pink bows at the top of the back of her thighs, practically teased anyone who looked. The quote on her arm was hard to read, but it was on her which made it hard to ignore. The rest I saw were glimpses of ink, as much as I wanted to search-and maybe devour- her body, what if there was a problem? Max doesn't let anyone go out alone so how would that even work? And the wings; I flexed my back as I continued to monitor the pasta. I sighed as I realized my last-and most important-problem. As soon as she sees my wings, she'll run off and I'll be forced to just watch her perky, little ass high-tail it out of here. The timer for the garlic bread pulled me out of my thoughts. Max came in and I moved out of the way for her so she could grab the bread out of the oven.

As the whole flock sat down for dinner and dished out the food, I got a swift kick to my shin. I twitched in pain ad fixed my glare on Iggy and Gazzy. My glare faded as I sat the two smiling like idiots at me. _What are they up to?_ I thought. Iggy cleared his throat and turned towards Max, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Oh, Max," He said in a light voice. I felt the color drain from my face. _That blind bastered. _Gazzy smile got wider at my reaction. Max turned away from her conversation with Dylan.

"What's up?" she said with a questioning look. _Please keep your mouth shut. Please keep your mouth shut. Please keep your fucking. Mouth. Shut._

"I was wondering if you'll allow Fang here, to go on a date with his new fuck-buddy." I slammed my head on the table. _I'm so going to kill him. _ I heard Angel and Nudge stop talking; I swear I could almost FEEL Max's glare. Suddenly Gazzy burst into laughter, quickly followed by Dylan. I lifted my head off the table and looked across to Iggy.

"She is not my fuck-buddy. We danced-sorta- and talked. THAT'S. IT. I don't even know her name!" I exclaimed.

"Well in that case, you should definitely go on that date!" said Dylan with a boyish grin. I groaned and looked at Max, hoping that she could put an end to this.

"Is she pretty?" Angel asked, looking at Fang with a confused look in her eyes. Before he could answer, Gazzy had to give his two cents.

"According to Fang she's smokin' hot, pretty face, nice rack, tiny waste, and a bangable ass! And apparently she's fit and super sexy." with a satisfied look, he went back to eating. I gave him an evil look, not believing that he actually told everyone what he said, word for word.

"You're old enough to handle a 'bangable girl'. Just make sure you use protection." Max spoke with a straight face. My eyes had gotten wide and my mouth was slightly open. No way in hell did hear her right; judging by the silence I wasn't the only one. Max looked at everyone and blushed a little before looking back at be. "Or pull out, ya' know whatever works for you." She gave a shrug and went back to eating; slowly everyone went back o eating. As I started to eat my food again, Nudge poke me in the side to get my attention. I looked over toward her and quirked an eyebrow at as I continued to stuff my face.

"When are you going on your date?" she asked with a yawn. I'm not surprised that she is tired considering the fact that it was twelve in the morning. Because we are ALWAYS hungry, we eat two dinners; one early in the evening and one late at night. I held up a finger for her to wait as I finished chewing and swallowing; Lord knows I'm not a slob like Gazzy. I swallowed my food and said,

"Tomorrow at 10 A.M at the café on Reagan Street." Gazzy had his mouth covered, head bent back.

"Get ittttt!" I scowled at him and I heard Dylan laugh. I groaned out loud and picked up my plate, and fork; standing up, I walked away from the table and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Max demanded; her tone was serious but I knew she was smirking.

"To eat in the privacy of my room!" I yelled back. I knew I was acting childish, but I wasn't used to being the one who was teased.

"He's also using said privacy to think really HARD about his fuck-buddy." I heard Iggy say with a laugh. Understanding the underlining meaning of his snarky comment, I screamed in frustration and slammed my door shut.

*PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK*

As I drove to the café I couldn't help but continue to second guess my decision to go, I mean, I don't even know the girl! We talked –more like fought and bickered- for just a little bit. _Well more like two hours, but it felt like only 10-15 minutes. _ I parked and got out of the car, checking my phone for the time. _Okay, only three minutes late_, I mussed. I smoothed out my tight, black shirt down and ran a hand through my hair. I was freaking out and I had no idea why. I entered the café and looked around for her.

"Here you go, Miss; One vanilla frappe with extra whip cream and a sugar cookie." I turned my head to the left and saw my mystery girl, sitting at a table reading a book. The waiter had to tap her shoulder to get her attention. She laughed at her embarrassment and thanked the man before going back to her book. She looked different today; more beautiful. Gone were the tight clothes and wild hair; her long brown and caramel hair was pinned up in a bun with a few strands framing her tan, flawless face. She was wearing a blue, black, and white, oversized checkered plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She looked at her phone and a little frown appeared on her pouty, pick lips. _Oh what I would do with those lips. _ I rubbed my exposed right arm; my short sleeved shirt showed off my own arm of tattoos, in hopes of impressing the hard ass girl. I took a seat opposite of her. She looked up and smiled at me, shutting her book.

** "**You actually came," she said with a hit of surprise. Now that he could really see her, he noticed that her brown eyes had flecks of gold in them.

"Did you think I would let the girl who harassed me get away that easily?"

"'Harass' is a strong word; I prefer 'pursued'." I laughed at her comment and looked at her with a smile. I leaned in and left about six or seven inches between us. She moved closer - close enough, that I could tell that she smelt like apples and vanilla - leaving only three inches between us.

"Now that I'm here, will you tell me your name?" I asked. She smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Sure . . . I'm Alexis, but everyone calls me Lexi." Now that is a sexy name. It just screams 'take me in the back and have your way with me'. I smirked at her and said,

"Hi Lexi . . . I'm Fang." Her smile turned into a smirk and I noticed her eyes darkened. If it was possible, this woman just got hotter.

"That' quite a name, Fang. Hoping to be a vampire one day?" I gave a short laugh.

"Not a sparkly one. A bad ass, motorcycle-driving one, though. But don't worry," I started, leaning in towards her ear. "I don't bite . . . hard." I felt her shiver and knew I had won that little battle. We both pulled away and I leant back in my seat, leaving my arms on the table. She noticed my tattoos ad squinted her eyes to look.

"Nice ink. What does the writing, and the angel, and all of the designs mean?" She said as she began to trace the tattoos with one delicate figure. For a moment I lost my train of thought, but then I told her that I got the angel because it symbolized a protector and the feathers represent each member of my family- AKA the flock.

And the rest, you'll have to wait and see," I said with a smile as I pulled my arm away.

"Oh? Does that mean I'll be seeing you after today?" She asked, her eyes shown with amusement.

"If you want." I looked at her with a small smile and she gave one back. She blushed a little, and nodded her head 'yes'. She cleared her throat and I looked down at the table; I definitely wasn't used to having a girl coming back for more.

"Well. . . I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom." she said with an airy tone; it was as if she was in a trance. I looked up to see she was still smiling, which made mine grow even wider. I said that it was fine, and that I was going to order something. She nodded, got up and started to walk off. I began to stand as I watched her walk off in her tight jeans and heels. _Damn. This couldn't get any better; unless she had a twin. _ But it really _couldn't_ get any better; in fact, it got worse. How I know that, you know it gets worse when glass windows explode in on people and all you hear is screaming.

**A/N So I hope you all loved it! Because I really enjoyed writing it! Please review/follow/ favorite/ or whatever! Thanks for reading!**

** -Forever and Always, Your lovely Lexi**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my love's! Sorry about the long wait for me to update! This is chapter three, the second chapter to be written by my awesome filled friend Lexi!**

**DISCLAIMER: This wingedgift doesn't own ze precious! **

Chapter 3

As shards of glass rained and the ringing in my ears grew worse, my only thought was my date. Where was she? Was she okay? I found the strength to pick myself up off the floor; blood and fire covered the once beautiful café. People were screaming and running around, trying to find others or exits; sirens sounded outside. Yet all I could worry about was Lexi. I squinted through the smoke to try and find her, but before I could take a step a painful blow was delivered to my back. I found myself face down with my hands being cuffed behind my back. Several hands dragged me back to my feet and kept me in my place while the stars and spots dispersed from my vision. The sirens were growing louder and still I couldn't see her. The only thing in my line of sight was a gun barrel pointed between my eyes.

"You make one funny move, you die, pretty boy." Said the man behind the gun. I put on a cool smirk as I felt blood trickle down my forehead.

"I wouldn't really describe myself as 'pretty' per say," I began with a light chuckle. "More like 'sexy as hell' or 'panty-dropper'. But hey, whatever floats your-"cut off by a blow to my stomach, I merely coughed as I felt one of the men's hands brake. He screamed in pain and exclaimed curse after curse. I got a questionable look that was mixed with fear from the man in front of me. I shrugged and told him I had killer abs. His blue eyes grew angry and moved the gun closer to my forehead.

"Where is she?" he questioned. His brown shaggy hair fell in front of his face, but he made no move to fix it. I suddenly had a horrible feeling in my stomach as to who "she" was. Were these workers sent to kill us or "recruit" for "special projects"? Were they after Max?

"Who is 'she'?" The sirens were merely a couple of blocks away. Sadly, this is New York City so traffic was a bitch.

"Alexis. Where. Is. She?" My heart dropped. No they weren't after the Flock or me. They must not know anything about us. But they want her: Alexis. Before I could answer thought, several gunshots were fired and several hands were removed from my body. I looked behind me as I saw the last man holding me drop dead. Lexi held a smoking gun in her left hand; blood covered the front of her shirt and she had several cuts and bruises. I then saw her eyes. The lovely melted chocolate had turned into hard cynical- almost malignant- look that was completely foreign to the image I had painted of her. Her glare was directed at the man holding the gun; I looked at him to see him smiling brightly.

"How lovely to see you, my little niece. We've missed you."

**AN: Ohh! Shit just got serious! Please review and share your beautiful comments! **


End file.
